codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Galactic Warfare
''Call of Duty: Galactic Warfare ''is an upcoming science fiction first person shooter video game to be released in 2019 on Playstation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. It is developed by three major Call of Duty developer studios: Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games and Treyarch, and support-developed by Raven Software, Radical Entertainment and High Moon Studios, which makes this the biggest Call of Duty title ever. It is published by Activision. Gameplay Much like eariler CoD games, Galactic Warfare ''has two modes: single-player and multiplayer, but also not a third mode like Zombies or Extinction. Instead, primary two modes are significantly larger and filled with more content than usual. The single player campaign is a semi-open world, and longer than past campaigns, and the multiplayer includes many new game modes, and bigger, more interactive maps. The wall run and jump system is not present anymore. Now, players are either totally boots on the ground, or they can mess with gravity and fly, walk on walls and ceilings. Also new addition are pilotable gun turrets, mini warmechs and alien animals. There aren't any weapons with classic bullets. Weapons fire either lasers, flames, missiles or bullets with extreme effects such as explosions, toxic spread and wall piercing. Killstreaks no longer appear in the game, they are replaced with more powerful skills and perks. Campaign Setting The game is set in distant future, year 2207. The Earth is completely destroyed as a consequence of an asteroid shower combined with a huge solar storm, and there is no life on it. However, humanity moved out of the solar system to distant planets, in a system where extraterrestrial life exists. The system is ruled by multiple corporations. The most powerful military organization, called The Cosmos, ruled by an unknown leader, plans to take over all planets with their army. They consist of deadly cyborg troops made from enslaved citizens. Other armies from all planets in the system unite and make a Galactic Alliance, known only as The Alliance in order to find a way to stop them before they fully take over. While they first try to negotiate, a massive war breaks out. While there are no alien troops like humans in the game, there are giant animal aliens that can be either hostile, friendly, or used as weapon by military. Plot The player takes control of corporal Victor Hayden, who engages in a massive battle against The Cosmos Army (TCA) fleet on planet Zeux, when he is crushed by a falling enemy ship. He survives, but suffers a total memory loss. When he wakes up, his new squadmate Claire York tells him his history and explains the ongoing war and his role. After that, he is transfered to a new 'raid squad', a squad whose task is to attack and sabotage hardly accessible areas, with little to no support of vehicles. Together they are sent on many missions, one of them being to a toxic unhabitable planet Poux, where TCA built a base complex, thinking they would not be found. After eliminating it, they extract key enemy intel that informs them about The Cosmos' plan to launch missiles filled with virus that could re-program all allied troops with cybernetic brain implants, to get them on their side, to prevent destruction of vehicles that could instead be used by TCA. A big operation is launched to stop the missiles, but they are launched anyway, and a whole division of Hayden's army is affected. However, instead of re-programming troops to work for the enemy corporation, the virus goes out of control and turns everybody into cyber zombies, which gives Hayden a new enemy. After Hayden fights his way out of a city full of cyber zombies, he is promoted to sergeant and he earns a higher place in the military. The cyber-zombies overrun one of the greatest war stations in the universe Judgement Day, and both the Allies and TCA forces race to get to it and access extremely powerful weapons it carries. Upon reaching it, both sides battle each other and zombies, when they figure out that it's too late to recover the station because everything has been devastated by zombies. The Allies decide to destroy the station, but they lose significant weapons and every hope to defeat The Cosmos. The Allies go all the way back to Earth to recover humanity's last hope - an old superweapon that had been developed by Russians for hundereds of years in preparation of World War IV, but is now buried deep inside Earth after the asteroid shower struck it. After another big battle, they successfully retrieve the weapon and get it back to the inhabited planetary system where the war is still going on. Although the superweapon is launched, TCA manages to re-direct its travelling trajectory away from the planet, so the effect does damage the planet, but not entirely. Hayden and his squad travel to the location of The Cosmos' capital metropolis, and a base tower which is struck by the superweapon effect, in order to finally kill the main leader, but their ship is stopped on the way, and Hayden is knocked out once again, this time falling into a coma. When he gains consciousness, he gets his memory back, and remembers that he is actually a spy, originally working for The Cosmos. As he lives through his memories, he realizes that he was a part of TCA's elite army division, who comitted terrible war crimes. He was the only surviving member, and after The Cosmos leader saw his army skill, he was sent as a spy uner name Victor Hayden to collect intel and try to assassinate major allied leaders. When Hayden wakes up, he then informs everybody about the source of the signal that controls all enemy cyber-zombies and cyber-soldiers, which he had access to while he was a TCA soldier, and leads them to its location. They are able to stop it after a bloody fight, and the world is saved. Missions Unlike other CoDs, the game features something similar to an open world. Players can travel to different locations to search for enemy activity and do side missions that can be either scripted (longer ones) or randomly generated (smaller, shorter ones). None of the side missions are importrant for the plot. There are 16 main missions, that can be distincted from side missions because they have clever, dramatic, cliché titles, unlike poor and crappy titled side missions. There are 16 main missions: *'Prologue '- Ship falls on your head. Bad luck. *'Awakening''' - You have no memory, but you have a new squad. Do a quick mission on occupied launchport. *'The Raiders' - Participate in a massive battle on a massive battleground with TCA. *'Shallow Graves' - Raid goes wrong when you get lost in a forest full of hostile aliens, make your way back. *'Natural Battleground '- Attack and infiltrate a secret TCA base. *'Unstoppable '- TCA is about to launch the missiles, attack the launch facility to stop them. *'Limbo' - You have failed, now try to rescue soldiers from the place where one missile is supposed to fall. *'Stranded' - The soldiers were rescued, but you remained stranded. Fight your way out and kill zombies. *'Mothership' - Attack and try to save "Judgement Day" station. *'The Dark Core' - You are sent directly to The Cosmos metropolis. *'Escape' - When the mission in the metropolis goes wrong, run and try to escape to safety. *'Homeland' - You are back to the base, but TCA is expanding and they attacked it. Defend it. *'The Last Return' - Return to the post-apocalyptic Earth and recover the Russian superweapon. *'Aggression' - Return to TCA's factory so that you can launch your weapon. *'Hypotermia '- Attack The Cosmos' planet directly, engage in a massive battle on ice. *'Era Of War '- The final battle. Attack the wrecked Cosmos metropolis and save the universe. There are also 32 side missions that can be accesed during free roam. As the player progresses through the main story, more side missions are unlocked. There are several types of side missions: *'Raider missions - '''In these, you do what you are supposed to (quick raids) - 10 missions *'Stealth missions''' - In these you must do an objective and stay uncompromised. - 8 missions *'Defender missions' - You protect a person/vehicle/object from enemies until they are safe. - 6 missions *'Zombie missions' - You clear off certain places from cyber-zombies. - 8 missions Multiplayer Gameplay The game has a totally reformed scorestreak and perk system. Scorestreaks dont exist anymore, instead perks have much more visible and powerful effects. Maps There are several types of maps this time. First, small maps such as those from Infinite Warfare and majority of other CoD games. There are also medium maps that are larger and include mini-mechs and turrets that can be manned by players. Significantly larger than both of these are large maps that incude bigger mechs and even animal aliens that can be ridden by players. There is a special map type for a mode called Gravity Wars, where players can manipulate gravity and fly and walk on all surfaces. These maps don't include turrets, vehicles and war animals. On certain maps, there are cyber-zombies that are controlled by AI and don't fight for any team, they simply attack everybody. This is a blend between Zombies mode and the multiplayer, and because of this the classic survival Zombies mode is not in Galactic Warfare. Classes *'Troop - '''This one is the jack of all trades, good for support and mid range combat. *'Basilisk - 'Defensive class, massive in size, can take lots of damage *'Hunter - 'Stealth, sniping based class *'Carnage - 'Offensive class that is based on dealing massive damage *'Warlord - 'Support class whose perks have major effects on everyone on the team *'Slash - 'Quick, close combat, run and gun class *'Pilot - 'Class focused on piloting vehicles, turrets and beasts Modes *Team Deathmatch *Domination *Search and Destroy *Demolition *Infected *Gun Game *Hunt *Gravity Wars *Zombie Infestation *Juggernaut Weapons Sidearms Assault rifles Shotguns Snipers Light machine guns Heavy Reception ''Galactic Warfare ''received generally positive reviews. Critics praised the big change and innovation in the series that occured after series of repetitive games every year. Graphical upgrade from earlier games was also praised, as well as the campaign. Obviously blatantly paid review by IGN gave it a perfect score of 10, calling it the "best first person shooter game in history", however the score was later lowered to 9 after a reviewer actually played the game and saw that there are "too much levels on water surfaces". While critics praised the innovation, response of fans and internet users was horrific. They despised the ultra-futuristic setting and decided to boycott the game. The reveal trailer of the game on YouTube reached 79 million dislikes and became the second most disliked video in history (being beaten only by the trailer for ''No Man's Sky 2).